That Awkward Moment When
by whitney321luv
Summary: Matt comes to Whammy House. How will he cope with his overly prissy roomate, a new school, and new love? A MattxMello fanfic. Rated T mostly for swearing and stuff aha
1. Matilda

"Mail, right. Mail Jeevas? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Roger, I run this academy. It's a pleasure meeting you." The old man smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Roger." I was nervous. God, I'm not used to human contact, it's me! I'd much rather just get this bull shit introduction over with so I can go to my room, hook up my PS3, and play Fallout. I like that reality much better than this lame one, the games reality is so interesting.

"Well, let's go over some ground rules. First off, You are expected to attend classes regularly, with the exception of being sick, or if you are given special permission as to why you can go. Second, You are to be respectful of teachers, students, and visitors. Third, you are not to go outside the school gates without me. If you break any of these rules then we will discipline you accordingly." His dark eyes sent chills down my spine. "Do I make myself clear?" If words could kill I'd be dead with that last sentence.

"Y- yes Roger." My hands were shaking uncontrollably as an eerie awkward silence fell over us.

"… Well, we also have to discuss the matter of identification." The silence was broken. "You are no longer named Mail Jeevas. You must NEVER tell anyone that name. Guard it with your life. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Was all I could choke out.

"Now, do you have a name in mind for yourself?" He raised an eyebrow.

I didn't know what to do, so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Matilda!" I burst out.

"… Matilda? That name may raise suspicion, don't you think." His eyebrow went higher.

Seriously! All the names in the world, and I pick Matilda! That's not even a cool name, I would tease the poor guy named Matilda! Ugh, why do I have to be so socially awkward? I just dropped my head in disappointment.

Roger stared at me for a few seconds. "Um, why don't we try a boys name. Since you like, Matilda, so much we could call you Matt. But, you know, if you really want Matilda- "

"Matts fine!" I burst out, cutting Roger off.

"Okay then, Matt." He chuckled at my embarrassment. "Let me just check the dorm list." He picked up a piece of paper. He looked over it and frowned. "Hmm, unfortunately all students already have a roommate, except for one. You will be sharing your room with… Mello."

"Mello?" I cocked my head.

"… Mello" Roger dropped his head, in pity almost.

"O-okay." Roger was giving off some pretty bad vibes.

"Your room number is 142, here's a key." He checked his watch. "Everyone should still be in classes, so if I were you I'd go set up my stuff while Mello's out." He shoved a key in my hand, and directed me to the door. "Take care, Matilda."

And that was my one chance to make a good first impression on the head of the orphanage, and I blew it. I still can't get over that. Why Matilda!


	2. Who's She?

Hii :) Sorry this is on chapter 2, but I'm a bit of a noob :P Well, this is the first fanfic I'm uploading onto here, so please review :3 it would be greatly appreciated:D 10 point if you do !

* * *

><p>This place is huge! I've been wandering around for half an hour and I only just found my room. Number 142, this is it. I use the key and open the door slowly. .. Inside is a small white room, it's really typical; two beds pushed to a corner, separated by a bedside table, a two seat black couch sits in front of a nicely sized TV, mini fridge is tucked away in the far corner, and a door that leads to the bathroom is right by the TV. This is nice.<p>

One of the beds are messed up, so I'll presume that one's Mellos. I plop my suitcase on my bed, and open it. First thing I grab is my orange goggles, and throw them over my eyes. Next I take out my PS3, and set it gently on my pillow along with all the cords, and games I brought along. Next come my clothes; some black long sleeved shirts, jeans, a few sweaters, and my prized fuzzy vest. I hug the vest and rub my face in the nice soft faux fur, so warm. But then, as if planned, some blonde chick bursts into my room.

"Who the fuck are you!" She yells at me. "And why are you smothering yourself in that coat, thing?"

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "Ughhh, I-I," I throw the vest back down to my suitcase.

"Tell me who you are or get the fuck out!" She pointed angrily at the door.

I froze for a second, "I, Mai-M-Matt. I'm Matt." I was so scared! I was intimidated my Roger, this girl seems like she eats guys like him for a snack!

"Well 'Matt' care to tell me why you're in my room?" Her eyes narrowed just enough to scare the living hell right out of me.

"I, Roger said, room 142, Mello." My brain must have decided it was to freaked out to work, leaving me t be a bumbling idiot in front of Devil Lady here.

"Roger said you're staying here? That's odd." She looked away in thought.

My mind was finally coming back to me now. I should try to make a good first impression. "Ha ha, yeah. I thought it was weird too, why do they bunk guys and girls together here?" I laughed idiotically.

Her attention snapped back at me, she seemed confused. She ran her fingers through her pretty, shoulder length blonde hair. "What are you talking about? They don't bunk guys and girls toge-" Mello froze, then gave me the scariest look imaginable, "YOU THOUGHT I WAS A FUCKING GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK, I'M GOING TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" He slammed the door, and ran for me.

"Ah!" I screamed when he grabbed my shirt by the collar and pulled me right close to him. I was taller than him, but somehow he towered over me. "No! I'm sorry!" I brought my arms up to cover my face.

He chuckled then threw me hard into the wall. "pathetic." He turned and walked to the couch. I just slid down the wall till I was sitting with my knees against my chest. What just happened? I almost died! I've been here not even 2 hours and I've already; humiliated myself, twice, got lost, nearly got killed by a psycho girl-guy, and got bullied. What kind of place is this!

* * *

><p>Well, thats chapter 2. Poor Matt ! I felt bad for him while writing this :3 Thanks for reading, and maybe you could review? Okay, I'll stop pestering you now XD<p> 


	3. Wanna Play?

Mello looked from the couch at me. "Okay, are you just going to sit there creepily all day or are you actually going to be human?" His voice was sharp, I glanced at him. "God, how fucking like me to get stuck with the freak for a roommate."

Trying to be cool, I stood up quickly, but due to my awkward sitting position my legs fell asleep. My face hit the ground, hard, I crawled to my bed. "Ow." I groaned.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Wow, you're really pathetic aren't you? You can't even walk right." Mello laughed meanly, and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

I threw myself on the bed, holding onto the edge to try and pull myself up. "Shut up, Ah!" The blanket decided to come off the bed, which sent me hurling towards the ground. He cocked an eyebrow at my distressing performance.

"You sure you're okay?" Me knelt down beside me and supported my back as I sat up.

"Ow, yeah, I'm fine." I went to stand, but Mello put both hands on my shoulders and smirked.

"You sure you can handle this princess?" He sneered bitchily.

"You wonder why I thought you were a girl, prissy bitch." I whispered under my breath. That got his attention.

"WHAT!" He screamed, and stood up angrily.

Great fucking job Mail! You know, I have to learn how to keep my big mouth shut. Now I'm on the floor with a blood thirsty sociopath ready to kill me! AGAIN! "Ah! No! I'm sorry! It was, a joke, ha ha yeah… IT WAS A JOKE!" My defence was pathetic, Hah, I've been hearing that word lots lately.

"YOU. CALLED. . DON'T FUCKING CALL ME PRISSY! BETWEEN YOU AND ME YOU'RE THE GIRL! No, YOU'RE THE FUCKING RETARD WHO CAN'T EVEN WALK RIGHT!" He walked towards me, which forced me into some awkward backwards crab walk thing. "AND ANOTHER THING, WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING SCARED ABOUT EVERYTHING ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME! FUCK , YOU MAKE ME WANT TO, YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PUNCH A BABY IN THE FACE!"

"Umm, I-I'm sorry…" I cowered.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT!" He did a dramatic turn and went back to the couch, but stopped after a few steps to look at my bed. "You have a PS3?"

"… Yeah." I stared at him, not sure what to do next.

"Do you have any games?" He asked calmly.

With this I stood up and gave him the whole 'seriously' look. "Pfft, do I have games. I have; Portal, Portal 2, Dead Space, Mass Effect, Bioshock 1, Bioshock 2, Fallout New Vegas, Bulletstorm, Resistance, Killzone 3, Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty World at War, Call of Duty Black Ops, Modern Warfare, God of War 3, Grand Theft Auto 1 to 5, Asassins Creed Brotherhood, Wet, Army of Two, L.A Noire, and Little Big Planet 2." I am very matter of fact about my games. I've beat them all on expert, and I'm pro at online gaming.

Mello raised his eyebrow again."… You have Little Big Planet 2?" He was completely serious.

"Ugh, yeah." What's going on?

"… Do you… Wanna play?" He asked, again completely serious.

"S-sure…" I grabbed the PS3 and made my way over to the T.V.

All the games I listed, out of all of them, Mello likes Little Big Planet 2 the best… WHAT!


	4. Noobs

Do you know what's awesome? Broccoli! Seriously, I'm addicted to broccoli and milk right now. X_X

* * *

><p>"Okay, you ready?" I said tossing the PS3 controller on Mello's lap.<p>

"Ugh, yeah. "He examined the controller, looking over all the buttons. "What does this do?" He pointed to one of the joy stick

I started to laugh but choked back when I saw how serious his face was. "Um, That moves Sackboy." I blankly stated.

"Oh who's Sackboy?" Mello asked looking at the controller.

"…" Was he serious? "He's the boy on the screen, the one that looks like a sack."

Mello moved his face closer to the screen, and squinted. "But, there are two on the screen."

"Well, yeah because we're both playing." I was flicking through the opening.

Mello cocked his head to the side, his blonde hair trickled around his shoulder. "But then which one's Sackboy?" He looked at me.

"Mello! They're both Sackboy! Just two of him, you customize him and make him unique, look." I took his controller, and pulled up the customization menu. He was sitting cross-legged, with his hands in his lap. "See, you can pick whatever style you want!" I smiled, not realizing how close he was."Ugh, which one would you like." I could feel the blush burning my face.

"I want that one!" He yelled and snatched the controller from my hands. He selected an all-black Sackboy, smiled, then looked at me impatiently. "Well, are you just going to sit on your ass, or are you going to pick your costume so we can play?"

What a little bitch! My jaw dropped. "W-"

"Fine then, " Mello turned to the TV, I could hear him button mashing, he was trying to start a level. I lifted a brow at his pathetic attempt, then I simply pressed a few buttons, and we were starting. "Why did you do that! I had everything under control!"

I began playing, he didn't move, he only sneered at me. "Yeah, it didn't look like you had it under control. You're such a noob." I chuckled.

"WHAT!" He screamed, and threw the controller to the couch. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! IT'S AN INSULT ISN'T IT!" He stood on his knees, and tensed up.

"Ah, no! It isn't I'm sorry!" I pulled my knees to my chest again, and tucked my face behind them. This guy is crazy!

"Hmmm, what's it mean then?" He sat back down, and glared at me.

"Umm, it means you're new to the game, and don't know anything about it."

Mello gave me the 'are you fucking kidding me' face, "Pfft, PLEASE! Bitch I just customized my own Sackboy! And, I'm the one playing." He picked up the controller, "Your just sitting there!"

I looked at the screen slowly, only to find Mello's Sackboy running around in a circle. "Um, yeah. Why don't you just make him go straight? Like this." My Sackboy bagan running to the little trampoline, and he bounced up to the next platform. "See, this is how you play, you have to keep getting the platforms."

Mello held the controller right next to his face, he was really trying. "Wait, how do I bounce like you did!"

"Go to the trampoline, right there." I pointed, he bounced. He celebrated quickly then went serious again. We spent the next 2 hours playing this level, it was painful.

"Okay, Mello, go here! No not there, here!" As Mello's character got in the little device to confirm a finished level he sat there for a moment. "So, we done?"

"Yup." I yawned.

"YAYY!" He threw his arms in the air, and hugged me. "Told you I wasn't a noob!"

"Aha, yeah. But Mello, it usually takes people 10-15 minutes to finish a level." I laughed as he hugged me.

His arms untensed, but he was still hugging me. "H-how long did we take?"

"Ummm," I was scared he would freak out. "T-two hours."

"Seriously?" He pulled back and looked at he shocked. "Wow, you really gotta get better."

"Yeah, I … WAIT WHAT!" I looked to his spot on the couch, but he already was gone. "Where you going?" I kinda yelled.

"To bed, I'm tired. And we have classes tomorrow. " He took off his shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, I'll come to bed too then." It's pretty late out, I was getting really tired. I walked over to the beds, just in time to see Mello push my suitcase, and all my clothes that I had just put back on the bed, off. Then he got in it.

"What? This bed's mine, it always has been!" He sat up.

"But, that one was the mess, so I just assumed it was yours!" I pointed to the messy sheets.

"Well, it's a little early to be assuming stuff like that isn't it." Mello said bitchily. " Night." He lied down, and rolled over. I stepped over all my things, and made my way to my bed.

"Night." I said quietly. Then I got into the bed. I knew Mello was lying that that bed had 'always' been his. The sheets smelled like him, it was strange, but at the same time comforting. I rolled over, and went to bed. Holding the sheets close.

* * *

><p>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE! I really tried to use fluff here :3 but you know, if I failed, you could give me some criticism. I know I said I'd stop pestering you about reviews, but. Don't think of it a 'reviewing', think of it as, your wanting me to be better! :D<p> 


	5. BEEPBEEPBEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The dreaded alarm clock screamed, taunting me with those blinking red numbers! Why can't I just keep sleeping? I grab it and search for the off button. Wait, there's no buttons! What is this! "Mello!" I yell over the blaring noise, and look to his bed. Just an empty bed, no Mello to be found. "Ah, Mel-"I look around a bit until I can hear the running water, he's having a shower. Shit. How the balls do I turn this thing off! "Umm, "I search the device until I find a tiny dial. "Aha! I exclaim, and turn it.

Silence. Well, five seconds of it. "BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP" What! The alarm clock went faster and louder!

"AH!" I attempt to turn the dial back down, but to my dismay it's stuck. "No, turn off! Ah, MELLO!" I scream.

Then I hear the water stop running, I'm scared now. Why would I interrupt his shower, he was just taking care in his personal hygiene! Now I'm going to be almost killed, again! Mello comes out with just a towel around his waist. "Shut that thing up!" He yells at me.

"I can't" I panic back at him.

He walks towards me; I can see the water droplets glistening on his toned chest. "Here." He takes the clock calmly, and pushes on the dial. All the horrendous beeping stopped. "There. Now you know, Princess." He snickers then goes back to the bathroom.

I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life, and not because of my complete inability to turn off an alarm clock. I noticed something just now. Something I never thought I'd say in a million years about a guy. Mello was fucking gorgeous! Needless to say, my famous blush was back.


	6. Cabbage Man

"Well, here's our first class. Science, aha enjoy." Mello smirked evilly and walked in.

"W-why…" I attempted to ask why he said that, but he was already gone. I slowly approached the door, and peeked inside.

"Matt! Is that you!" A chubby old man called from inside the classroom.

"Y-yes." I said quietly, and stepped inside the tiny room. My arms shook as I clutched my binder close to my chest.

"Matt, come here." The old man said. "I am Mr. Ellisburg, I am your science teacher. Everyone this Is Matt." He called out to the class. "Make him feel welcomed." This man smelled like cabbage, I hate cabbage. "Now go take that seat, over in the back. The one next to Mello." I could feel everyone starring daggers through me, I hate these kinds of situations.

"God I just can't get away from you." Mello turned dramatically to his work. He was joking, I think.

"Okay class, put everything on the floor, time for our test." Cabbage man spat as he talked.

"T- TEST!" I exclaimed, just loud enough so Mello could hear me.

"Aha, yeah. I told you it would be fun." He laughed harshly and put his stuff on the ground.

Cabbage man looked at me. "Not Matt, I hear you're a very bright kid. I have some high expectations for you. This test counts for all the time you've missed. I hope you do well." Cabbage man is an evil person!

My jaw dropped as he handed me the test, and Mello just snickered to himself. "I don't even know what the lesson is." I whispered. This only made Mello laugh harder. Okay then , let's get started.

Question 1- What is a chromosome? How many do humans have?

Well that's easy.- A chromosome is a structure found in cells, and protein. They make up the cells that make up our bodies. Chromosomes contain our genetic structure. The say what our hair color will be, our eye color, our skin shade, exct. They also help cells multiply, either asexually (they do all the work by going through the stages of mitosis, and doubling in size. Example-plants) or sexually (When there's an egg cell, and a sperm cell. These two cells have to meet in order to join chromosomes, and make a baby. Example- humans.). The human cell is originally made with 23 chromosomes, but in the stages of Mitosis(skin cells, non-sex cells) They can have 46 at times. The human sex cells have 2 chromosomes each. The egg (female) has two X chromosomes, while the sperm (male) as one X chromosome, and one Y chromosome.- And I was worried about this test, this is elementary!

Fifteen minutes later I put down my pencil, and looked around. "Mello, what do I do? Do I just go hand it in or…" I whispered.

"You're done?" He replied in shock.

"Y-yeah." I looked down. "It was easy."

"Holy balls, Near isn't even done yet." Mello had a look of almost horror on his face.

"Nea-" I was cut off.

"Don't worry about him, um, just go to his desk and give it to him, and sit back down." He went back to work.

"Kay." I whispered; got up, and made my way to Cabbage man's desk. I stood there for a few moments, until he finally looked up at me from the computer screen.

"I don't give help during a test. Sorry." He went back to the computer.

"Umm, no. I'm done." I handed him my test.

"You're done! Already?" Everyone looked up at me at his words. Mello smirked meanly.

"Y-yes." He snatched the test from me, and looked over to make sure I filled out all the questions.

"Hah, wow, you're really something eh." He joked. "Well we were planning to do this for the rest of class, so do you want to just, go back to your room, or something?"

"Um, sure." I turned around and froze. Everyone was glaring at me, everyone except for Mello, and some odd white haired boy.

"Go get your stuff and you can go." Cabbage man said, then he looked to his computer again.

"Kay." I started walking to my desk, trying to avoid the envious stares. I collected my stuff, then I noticed the same odd white haired boy get up and walk to the teacher's desk. Moments later Mello gets up too. Neither say a word to the Cabbage man, they just leave. I follow close behind.


	7. Sleep with ME?

Sorry guys, this is a fluff chapter, kinda sad, but very ADOWABLEEEEE! If you get the refference... Good job :D

* * *

><p>I walked behind Mello, and the white haired boy in silence. They were creepy. They walked in sync, each footstep matched up with the others, their arms swung the exact same, it was like a mirror image! When we reached our room, they both stopped, exact same time, in front of it. I heard the white haired boy giggle ever so quietly, "Hope you did good, Mello."<p>

This comment made Mello's face tense in rage. He turned to the poor boy, through his gritted teeth he said, "I will bash your FUCKING face in until it is nothing more then a fucking pulp!"

The boy was quiet, but only for a second. "Than, you said until it is nothing more then a fucking pulp, the correct English is nothing more than a fucking pulp." He smiled coyly at the flabbergasted blonde, and then, quick as lightning, disappeared into his room.

Mello stared at the plain white door for a few seconds. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNTIL YOUR DEAD! I WILL THROW YOUR TWITCHING BODY INTO A RAT INFESTED HELL HOLE WHERE THEY'LL EAT YOUR EYES, AND FACE! THEN YOU'LL BE DEAD, AND I'LL BE HAPPY!" Mello was swinging wildly at the door, trying to break it down.

"Mello." I said quietly, I wanted to stop him before he got in trouble.

"STAY THE FUCK YOU OF THIS!" He pointed at me wildly.

"Mello, I just don't want you to get in trouble. Come on." I held out my hand, to try to get him to grab it, and cool down.

"Fuck off Princess." He sneered at me harshly.

I winced. I don't like fighting, I hate it. It scares me, fighting is my biggest fear. I couldn't control it anymore. I dropped to my knees, and covered my eyes as the tears trickled down my cheeks. I began sobbing, trying to hold back my embarrassing noises. Mello, evidently, noticed me after a few seconds. "Matt. What's wrong." He stopped everything and looked at me, he seemed genuinely concerned.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. All I could do was cry. "Matt, I'm sorry. I-I'll stop." Mello walked towards me, and got on his knees right in front of me. "Matt?" He touched my hand, gently, and lovingly. When he tried to pull it away I held it against my face, I wasn't going to let him look at my crying face. "Here, come with me." He grabbed my arm, and dragged me into our room. "Look we're in here now, I'm sorry you were crying. What did I do to make you cry?"

"I-I'm sorry. It- It's just-t… T-The yelling, a-and the punching. That s-stuff really… Gets to me." I didn't want to look at him, I waited for him to laugh hysterically at me.

"I'm sorry." WAIT WHAT!

"Huh…" I looked at him still teary eyed, I was completely lost.

"Bad past? Trust me, I get that. I'd probably understand better then anyone else at this shitty academy. Most kids were born here, but me, I came here when I was 8. So I have been through some pretty rough stuff, I'll assume you have too. I'm sorry." Mello wrapped his warm arms around my quivering body, and pulled me close. He patted my hair ever so softly, and then I felt the tears begin to come again. Why is he treating me so nicely? I thought Mello was the bad ass who cared about no one but himself. Maybe this sociopath does have a heart. "It's okay." He soothed. I clung to him, twisting my arms around his slender body, and grabbing onto his back. A few minutes later we were still hugging, and a few minutes after that we ended up lying down on the bed in each other's arms. Moments later we were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>D: POOR MATTY! :3 But a pretty smexi ending I think aha :P<p> 


	8. Fanfuckingtastic

Have you ever noticed that you get a lot of awesome ideas right before you go to sleep? Yeah, well I'd rather write than sleep anyways :3

* * *

><p>"Hey, Princess wake up!" Mello shook me into consciousness.<p>

"Agh, W-what?" I yawned.

Mello was standing over me in my bed. "Time for your next class." He smirked.

"Next… class?" Yes, I was stupid, but shut up! I only just woke up! "W, Why am I in your bed." I sat up slowly, and asked.

"You don't remember?" Mello looked at me puzzled.

"R-remember what?" I asked him.

"Aha, nevermind Princess." He walked towards the couch to grab something.

"It's funny how you can call me Princess when you have hair like that." I said quietly, trying to be funny.

I was rewarded by one of Mello's famous bone chilling glares. "Excuse me! My hair is Fanfuckingtastic!" He whipped his hair over his shoulder for effect. "How can you even comment on my hair? Look at that mop you have, Jesus, when was the last time you dyed your roots, I can see some burnette seeping through the red!" He bitched.

"Dyed my roots? What?" I asked him.

"Y-you don't color your hair?" He asked, to which I shook my head no. "WELL WHAT THE BALLS! HOW DO YOU KEEP THAT GORGEOUS RED IN SUCH PERFECT CONDITION!" His eyes widened, he was… Serious.

"I thought you said you didn't like my hair." I simply stated, not to be a bitch, just because he said he didn't like my hair.

"What! Have you never heard of a beak? You insult me, then I insult you back, that's all it was. God! Did you seriously think I didn't like your hair? It's fabulous!" Wow Mello sounds… Really really gay when he talks about hair.

"O-okay then." I looked away. "So, why am I on your bed?"

Mello face palmed. "Maybe this will help you remember." He walked toward s me, put a finger under my chin, and we crashed lips. OHMYGOD! Mello was kissing me! What do I do? Do I pull away, to save the friendship? Yeah, I'll pull away. 3. 2. 1. I'M STILL KISSING HIM! Mmmm, I do have to admit, he is a great kisser.

He flicks my bottom lip with is tongue, I assume this is my signal to open, so I grant him access. Our tongues dance for a couple seconds, and then he pulls away. "Have fun in math." He says evilly, and walks out of the room.

WHAT THE BALLS JUST HAPPENED? So, I kissed Mello, and I liked it. Does this make me gay? No, well ,I did think he was hot… You know, I've never really crushed on any girls. So, if what I have is in fact a crush then… HOLYFUCKINGSHITILIKEBOYS!

* * *

><p>! Well, I attempted to bring some humour back in this, considering the last two chapters being more serious, well I guess chapter six was funny in the beginning, ha-ha, Cabbage Man XD well, I bid you a due until chapter 9 :3<p> 


	9. MrsDevilhorns Nest

I apologize for the time this chapter took -_- I was almost done it, last paragraph when I decided to press **new ** and not save it . I'm an idiot sometimes!

* * *

><p>Did that just happen? Did Mello kiss me, did I kiss him back. Ugh, what kind of place is this? I grab my binder, and run out the door to see if Mello could walk me to my math. "Me-" I begin, but I stop when I notice he's gone. Where'd he go? How am I supposed to get to math… Well this place isn't <strong>that<strong> big, I should be able to find math no problem. Room 163, that's on the left wing I believe. I begin walking to my next class.

35 minutes later I arrive at room 163. Ugh so I had this school completely backwards, I was to go to the right side, take a narrow hallway to a forum type place, and then go up a few stairs. Same plain white door as all the rest, I go to knock, but the door opens lightning fast moments before my knuckle cal tap the wood.

"Matt, I'll presume." A woman with pin straight black hair sneered. She squinted her dark eyes, I could almost swear a little part of my soul died.

"Y-yes. Sorry I'm late…" I cowered under her.

She huffed meanly. "Do you have any idea what time it is young man?"

I looked at her pathetically, but froze when I met her eyes. "Umm, I-I got lost."

"Lost?" She laughed bitchily, "Well, maybe instead of dillydallying you should have asked someone where my room is. Now look at what you've done, you've distracted me from teaching the children that **want** to be here. Go sit down."

"Yes mam, sorry." I lowered my head pathetically, and looked around. There was only one seat available, and it was right beside that weird whit haired kid. I'm a little reluctant at first, but I figure sitting next to him is better than another show down with Mrs. Devilhorns over there. Yeah, that's a good name, Mrs. Devilhorns.

I approached the blancette's desk slowly, he didn't even seem to acknowledge my presence. When I sat down he didn't flinch, or glance at me, or take his eyes off his papers. Mrs. Devilhorns continued. "Well now that I took care of that little **distraction**" She paused and glared right at me for a good five seconds. "We can continue on with our lesson. The Pythagorean theorem runs on a basis of equations. But all these run off of one very important expression. A² +B²=C². Now A and B refer to the sides of a triangle, not the hypotenuse, never use this with the hypotenuse." She continued to drabble on, I just kind of zoned out. I already know all this stuff, is it me or is all this work extremely easy?

"So, you're Matt, I'll conclude." A robotic voice whispered to me from across the table.

"Huh, yeah." I answered the blancette.

"Hmm, so you're the new student, interesting." He twirled his hair between his fingers as he stared at me. "I couldn't help but notice you finished the science test before both me and Mello, yet you haven't been here for any of the lectures. Now, how did you manage that?" He interrogated me.

"Ugh, well… I don't know, it was easy. I already knew all the answers. I've always had a thing for science, and stuff." I smiled idiotically.

"Hmm, now, you have just came to this academy, yet you seem bored in this class. It's almost as if you know all of this too." His eyes squinted slightly.

"Well, actually, I kind of do. Aha, I learned this a while ago."

"Really." He twirled his hair a bit more. "Well anyways, you're Mello's new roommate, right." He smiled, almost devilishly at me.

"Y-yes." Why'd he have to talk about Mello? Especially after what just happened moments ago, I felt a blush tear through my face.

"Hmm, how is he?" The boy tilted his head ever so slightly to the side.

"He seems good, we don't really talk about stuff, like that." I didn't want to talk about Mello anymore, I turned my head to look back at my binder.

"Hmm, you seem to be avoiding my question, and you're blushing. You know, blushing is caused by either embarrassment, or a state of hormonal activity, often referred to as 'love'. I didn't say anything that would embarrass you. Funny isn't it." The blancette smirked at me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said quietly, and rested my head on my desk. What is this kid saying, what does me know?

"I think you know very well what I'm talking about. And my name is Near by the way." I wanted to die.

* * *

><p>What does Near want :3 IDK YOU HAS TO READ!<p> 


	10. Suck Up

The last little bit of the class was a blur. Why did Near have to say love? What I feel for Mello is most certainly not love! It's fear, mixed in with a little bit of… Admiration. Yes, admiration, I admire Mello for his honesty, his intelligence, and his good looks- Wait, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS! Ugh, I started hitting my head lightly on the desk.

Near looked over at me. "You know that's not healthy."

Shut up Near, I wanted to say. I stopped with my head on my desk, and turned to look at him. "Yes. I am well aware of that." I groaned. After the bell rang I remained seated for a few seconds. "Near, do you know where room 119 is?" I asked.

"Hmm, yeah, I have to walk that way anyways, do you want to follow me?" He yawned, only slightly.

"Sure." I smiled widely. This class wasn't too hard to find, after a few minutes of following Near awkwardly I was at the door. "Thank you." I said, not noticing he was gone until now. Okay then, he isn't the social type, he's made that clear.

Inside the room hung a big colourful sign that read 'ART'. Okay, art seems kind of fun, more of a chill class, not like my first two. A man with spikey brown hair was cleaning off some brushes. He wore a suit, but not formally, he looked very casual, not what I would expect of an art teacher.

He must have heard me walk in, "Hmm, Matt? It's Matt right?" He cleaned his hands off on a rag, and walked towards me.

He extended his arm in a handshake gesture. "Ye-yes." I shook his hand shyly.

"Aha," He laughed. "It's always funny seeing people come in here for the first few times. Their always so shy, so timid. No need, this is a place of wildness. Where your mind can be let out, there's no need to be nervous in this room." He smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks." I grinned, I was kind of relieved, finally somewhere I could be myself.

"No problem." He continued. "Well, a little bit about myself. My formal name is Mr. Mackkie, but I also go by Khris. Feel free to call me whatever you like. Rules are pretty much the same everywhere, so I won't bore you to tears." He joked.

"Aha." I laughed happily.

"So, who's your roommate? It might be nice to sit by someone you know."

"Mello." I blushed slightly.

Mr. Mackkie squinted slightly at me. "Mello eh, he's an interesting one. Do you two get along?" He was completely serious, I've only known this guy for like a minute, but something about him being serious freaks me out.

"Yes, well, we have so far." I looked at him innocently.

"Well that's good. Sorry to have to cut our little conversation short, but the class is here." He laughed. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mello over there?" He walked away to go get something. When did the class get here? Last time I checked I was the only one.

The ball rang as I sat down. "Suck up." Mello sneered. I think he was joking.

"W-what? No, I just…"

"I was kidding." Mello giggled. "God, you take everything so literally."

"Sorry." I blushed, I don't want to look at him, and I couldn't bring myself to look at his deep blue eyes. I'm still not quite sure what he thinks of me, and that bothers me. Does he really **like **me? Or are we just friends? He did kiss me and all, but that could have been something else, yeah. There must have been another explanation for what he did! He probably didn't mean to kiss me.

'But, if he didn't mean to kiss me… Why does that thought make me feel so bad? My heart has turned into a lump, and I almost feel like crying again. But him not liking me is a good thing, right? Mello doesn't like me, he can't, he's much too cool for someone like me and…' I drop my head silently, as I feel a single tear run down my cheek.

* * *

><p>AWEEEE! BL ^^ I has a good idea for the next chapter :3<p> 


	11. The Horror that is Mello's Mind

Okay guys, this is a long one, but I really like this chapter, it's funny, fluffy, and important. :D

* * *

><p>"Okay class. Today's assignment is to really capture your mind. I want you to take this paper, and draw things that represent you. <strong>But<strong> the key in this project is to make them all connect, in some way. Almost like they all connect by your interests. I want to see what you guys think about, and I want you to try your absolute best." Mr. Mackkie smiled at the class. "Okay kids, hop to it."

Hmmm, an interesting assignment, I might actually have to think about this one. I start by drawing a ground line, and some yellow boxes floating in the air. I make a green pipe protruding out of the ground, and a monstrous plant is coming out of it. Then I draw sackboy running, it looks like he's trying to jump out of the paper. In the corner I put a little heart, to represent life. I add some more video game stuff. Wow, this is going to look really good in color! I bask silently in my artistic ability when I look over at Mello's… Bad idea.

He's already coloring his picture. He has what looks like a cliff, with a monster/demon thing standing on top of it. The thing is pushing faceless humanoids off, into what looks like a pit of fire. At the bottom of said pit, are very sharp rocks, covered with blood. The sky above everything is grey, and an angle looks like it's falling into the fiery pit. I'm going to have nightmares for days!

I stared at his picture in horror. "Hey Matt, which red makes a more convincing blood color?" He scribbled two shades of red on a scrap piece of paper. "Cause I think Fire Brick looks good, but Crimson also gives off an especially bloody feel. OH! I can use Crimson for the blood, and then I can add guts using the Fire Brick!" He went back to focusing on his art, I continued to stare in horror at his picture.

"Matt, is there a problem? Do you need help?" Mr. Mackkie asked, noticing my scared face.

"N-no. Sorry, I'll get back to work." I went to coloring my masterpiece silently. Mello looked over his shoulder at my picture.

"Oh it's that bagboy from the game!" He exclaimed, smiling at me.

"Sackboy Mello, for the last time it's Sackboy." I gave him an annoyed look.

"Holy shit, don't get your panties in a knot Princess!" He kid, and looked over my work. "It looks good, colourful, but really good."

"Thanks and yours is…" I looked at it one more time. "Going to give me nightmares forever." I shivered.

Mello frowned. "Really? I like it. I think it represents the beauty of suffering, even if that pain is only slight." HE held it up and examined it.

"How?" I looked at him, slightly more scared than usual. "All there is is blood, guts, burning, and horror! Wait… Did you say **slight **suffering? No no no, this is not **slight, **this would be excruciatingly painful. This would make the Saw look like a cakewalk. Satan himself would cry at this, don't call this slightly painful. And if you continue to call this kind of pain slight then I really fear for your future." I lectured.

He looked at me for a few minutes. "Really, I was going for a completely different approach. I really have to work on my symbolism." He looked over at mine. "What about yours? What does it represent?"

"Ummmmmm…" I looked at mine. "Well, it represents… S-Sackboy is trapped in a different world. He doesn't know what's what, so he's panicking to get out. It's all about the confusion you see." I tried to convince him I knew what I was talking about.

"Liar. That's Sackboy, and he's in Mario's world. That's it. You didn't use symbolism or anything!" He fought. "And here you are telling me how bad my picture is?"

"What? No. I never said yours was bad it's just, scary. And it doesn't have anything to do with what you want it to mean." I stated.

"Hmmm, well, what do you see of it then?" He asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure, maybe like it could be about pain, and suffering. Something really scary and sad."

Mello looked over his picture again. "Okay class!" Mr. Mackkie said. "The bell's going to ring in a few minutes, put your stuff away and you can go." He walked over to my desk. "Here, Matt Let me show you where you can put your things."

"Thanks." I got up and followed him timidly.

"Is it okay if I look at what you have so far?" He asked pointing to the rolled up paper in my hands. I nodded and handed it to him, he looked amused with it. "This is good. You have some skill in art." He smiled kindly. "So much detail, I can tell this is Mario, and Sackboy. An interesting way of combining everything, just mash it up into one video game. Oh," His eye caught something. "What's this here? He pointed to the little heart I put in the corner.

"That's because like, in games you have lives and stuff." I blushed lightly.

"Really, aha, well here I was thinking it was about love or something." My blush deepened dramatically.

"Matt!" Mello called from the door. "You coming for lunch?"

"Y-yeah. I have to go. Thank you Mr. Mackie." I said and practically ran out of his room. Love. Why does everybody keep using that term? It's getting annoying.

"You okay?" Mello yawned. "Your face is all red. Are you not feeling well?"

"Huh? No I'm fine. Thanks." I looked down.

"Oh, that's good." Mello smiled, and grabbed my hand. We walked down the hall hand in hand.

"M-Mello! But, what if somebody sees us?" I gasped. Since when did me and Mello start doing this kind of stuff? I only met him yesterday! "Wouldn't it make us look bad?"

"It's okay." He said. "Everyone's in the cafeteria getting lunch. No one's around to see."

"Oh." I sighed. I'm not used to this, I've never done anything like this before. "Should we go get lunch?"

"Aha, we have a fridge in our room for a reason. I never go to the cafeteria, I don't like their food." He laughed.

"Oh. Okay." I blushed. Back to our room, with the famous Mello, while holding his hand. I don't know if this is such a good thing, but then again, it doesn't feel like a bad thing at all.

* * *

><p>:3 MWAHAHAHA What will happen to our dear Matty? Well, this isn't rated M so don't be too scared -_- Imma have to write a bunch of M rated mattxmello fics when I'm done. Too much fluff and no sex really kills me!<p> 


	12. This is Lunch?

I have plans for the next few chapters. Prepare for the lols!

* * *

><p>When we both get in the room Mello closes the door in silence. The weird thing is, he never made this thing official… He just kind of assumed I would want to be his, I don't know, boyfriend would probably be the term to use. Wait, did I just call myself Mello's boyfriend? Ugh, I AM SO CONFUSED! He leads me to the couch, and as he lets go of me I silently mourn the loss of his warmth.<p>

"So, do you want something to eat?" He opens the fridge, and digs in it for a bit.

"Umm, I don't know…What do we have?" I walk towards him.

"We have Dairymilk, Kit-kat, Hershy, Oh Henry, Rolo, Aero, Aero with mint, M&Ms, Bounty, Reeses Pieces, Mr. Big, Michel Cluize, Coffee Crisp, Milky Way, Pocky, 3 Musketeers, After eight, Twix, Almond Joy, Baby Ruth, Mars Bars, Butter Fingers, Junior Mints, Toblerone, Turtles, and Yorkies." He looked at me seriously. "Oh, and there's diet coke to drink." Why he even bothered with the diet coke is beyond me.

"Ummm, are those all chocolates?" I looked at him partially frightened, to which he nodded. "Is there anything with nutritional value in that fridge?" I asked.

Mello looked at me, and then looked in the fridge. "Nope, don't think so." He looked back at me.

We stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. "What? H-How have you survived this long. How can you look so healthy? And, y-HOW COME YOU'RE NOT FAT!" I questioned in amazement.

"Iunno." He shrugged, "All I really eat is chocolate, and I'm fine." He laughed. Yeah, **fine **is most defiantly not the word to describe Mello.

"There's no way, you probably can't even run a little distance! You probably fall over and start gasping for air." I joked, but at the same time I was very serious.

"Pfft, what are you talking about? I have the best mark in gym class. I always fun the farthest, and jump the highest, and get the best marks. God, I'm Mello for Fuck sakes, what else did you expect?" He gloated, harshly. "And you'll see last period, I'll show you just how well my all chocolate diet has been treating me."

"You're in my gym class?" I smiled. At least I'll know someone there, so I won't be all alone.

"Don't flatter yourself Princess, I'm a very competitive person, I'm not going to slow down so you can catch up." Mello smirked.

"Trust me, I know. I played Little Big Planet with you, remember." I gave him a blank look.

"Yeah, and I pwned your ass!" He bragged.

"No you didn't. It took you 20 minutes to get the customization menu figured out. We played one level for two hours." I flung my arms to show dramatic effect.

"Yeah, two hours cause you couldn't catch up to my Packboy! I was trying to get through the level and you were waddling behind. Playing games with you is so annoying." He went into the fridge to get some of his **lunch**.

"W-W-W" I began, I couldn't finish however. Did he seriously just say that!

"If you want to say something just say it, don't sit there and babble like an idiot." Mello took a bite of his chocolate.

"Sackboy." I dropped my head, and sighed. "His name is Sackboy."

* * *

><p>Will Matt realize his feelings for Mello? Will he ever eat a good meal again? Will Mello get Sackboys name right? Keep reading and find out :3<p> 


	13. Mello's at the top?

Hii ^^ I literally just finished writing this chapter -_- and now, I'm pretty confident about how I'm going to end it so Yayys :D

* * *

><p>After half an hour of a very awkward lunch, I don't even think you could call that lunch! More like half an hour of me sitting there watch Mello eat all his chocolate, I had to go to English. Mello walked me to the room, hand in hand of course, and when a bell rang I slightly panicked. "Don't worry." Mello comforted. "After lunch there's a five minute warning bell before class begins. You're not late."<p>

"Oh, that's good." I sighed in relief. I looked down at our interlocked hands. I was really starting to wrap my head around the idea of having a boyfriend. I mean, I really do like him, and he seems to likes me… Why not, right? "M-Mello… What…" I trailed of.

"What is it?" He looked at me wonderingly. He gripped my hand a little tighter, not in a possessive way, but in concerned kind of way.

"Ummm, It's nothing," I laughed, sadly. "I'll see you in gym." I smiled, and practically jumped through the door. His warmth still lingered on my hand, and it killed me inside. What does he think of me? I mean we just met a day ago and now…

"Matt!" A man called to me from across the room. He smiled warmly. He had gray hair, but it was sticking out in places. HE was older, but his energy felt as if he was still a child. "How are you on this lovingly wonderful afternoon?" He asked, moving his hands for effect.

"I'm good. Aha." I shrunk, this guy was loud, and I could tell he was freaky. But h was also warm, and nice. He seemed like the kind of guy to embarrass himself, then laugh about it.

"Great! Well, my name is Mr. Chipensdale. Welcome, to English." He motioned to the class with his arm. "Take your seat, anywhere is just fine. And I shall give you our study book."

"Okay. Thank you." I looked around the class, there was lots of empty seats. No one IU knew though, that kinda sucks. I choose to sit alone, far in the back corner by myself.

Mr. Chipesdale came to my desk, and placed a Shakespere book on it. 'Romeo and Juliet.' I've read this before, back in elementary, aha this is like grade four stuff for me. "Do you know the concepts in this play?" He asked, and I nodded. "Really? Did you read it?" I nodded again. "W-When?" He looked at me and raised a grey brow.

"Umm, well I started it when I was in grade three, but I never did understand it until grade four. I couldn't quite get the old English, so I decided to look more into it. I completely get it now."

"Really…" He looked at me. "Well, right now we are discussing favourite quotes. Matt, do you have a favourite quote?"

"Yes." I nodded truthfully.

"Well, why don't you share it with the class?" He did another arm motion. "I'm sure they'd love to hear your opinion."

"I've never heard a story of so much woe, then that of Juliet, and Romeo." I recited flawlessly.

"Do you care to tell us why?" He tilted his head, he looked seriously mind fucked.

"Well," I thought for a minute. "To me it really symbolizes the outsiders take on the events. Like, no one knew what happened until the end, when the truth was uncovered. It showed that the King had some sympathy for the lovers. Also, it sounds good, it's such a poetic flow." His jaw nearly dropped.

"Okay class, continue on with your work." He said to them, then he sat in the desk next to mine and talked hushed. "Do you know Mello and Near?" Seriously? Again with those two.

"Yes." I said.

"Both of them, are this academy's top two students. They both have exceptional minds, and both of their favourite Shakespeare quotes are exactly what you just said. Nears reason? Because to him it represented symbolism, and sympathy. Mello's reason? He liked the ring of the line, the way it rolled off his tongue. Now, I don't know if this is a coincidence, but I think you have a very amazing mind. And I want you to promise me you'll put it to good use." He asked.

"I will." I looked up at him.

"Awesome, well then turn to page 78." He walked up to the front of the room again. The rest of the class was a blur. I answered the exact same as both Mello and Near? Wait, MELLO'S A TOP STUDENT? Since when? He seems like he wouldn't give a rats ass about his education, oh well, this is seriously weird! When the bell rang 20 minutes later I found myself practically running to the gym.

* * *

><p>Matt and Mello sitting a tree K I S S I N G ^^ My dream :P<p> 


	14. Short Shorts and a Slave Driver

I just had to put Matt in short shorts XD I couldn't help myself!

* * *

><p>After about five minutes of wandering, trying to find the gym I ran into Mello. Oh God, this is what I wanted, but why am I so nervous? "Matt? Gyms the other way." He laughed, did he forget?<p>

"Oh," I looked, and began walking with him. "Umm, Mello, about what happened just before last class, umm, I don't want you to think you did anything wrong, because it was me being nervous and self-conscious. Soo-" I trailed off.

"It's okay." He smiled understandingly. "I get it, aha, but if we don't hurry we'll be late. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that gym clothes are required."

"Ohh, should I go get some?" I pointed to the direction of our room.

"No, it's okay. I packed you some. Here." He handed me a bag that I didn't notice until now. "I just grabbed whatever." He smirked as we turned into the gym. He smirked. Why did he smirk?

Well, I soon found out the horrible reason behind Mello's trademark evil smirk. When I got into the change room Mello lead me to a bench where we leave our stuff. He started getting undressed, and, well, it took some self-discipline not to look at his muscular tanned chest. I opened to the bag to reveal; a light pink tank top, and black 'booty shorts'. OH GOD MELLO, WHY! I looked at him, shocked that he would do this. "What? Mello! Why did you pack these!" I asked, not so calmly.

Mello just finished lowering his shirt. "Oh, sorry. I just grabbed whatever." He laughed, then turned to take off his pants.

"But, but, but… MELLO!" I whined. "You couldn't have grabbed me something, not so girly?" I complained.

"Aha, well, if it counts for anything I think you'll look cute." Mello snickered at my obviously scarlet face.

"But…" I dropped my head, I lost, and now I have to humiliate myself. Dammit Mello.

"If I were you I'd hurry, Mr. VanDylk hates lates." Mello said blunt.y, as if I would have no reason to even **want** to be late.

I sighed, and took off my shirt. This was going to be a long class. I slipped on the Tank top, and then looked at my pants. I was wearing jeans, these couldn't even pass for gym clothes. I took off my pants, with shaking hands. I could almost swear I saw Mello look at me briefly out of the corner of his eye, and blush. I put on the black, spandex, booty shorts, and went the mirror to see just how gay I looked. "Why do you even have these?" I said coldly, and raised an eyebrow to Mello, who was folding his clothes neatly.

"Aha, I don't know." He said shyly. This is interesting, but I'll have to ask later. I

examined my looks, the shorts completely showed off my skinny, pale legs. I feel like such a dork! "Nice legs." He winked. "Come on, Princess, let's get going." He motioned to the door. I sighed and followed him.

When I got outside the change room, I felt everyone's judging glares burning holes in me. A group of blonde girls pointed at me and laughed, I want to **kill** Mello right now. An older black haired man wearing a matching blue track suit, and baseball cap approached me. "Matt right?" I felt like he was yelling at me. "My name is Mr. VanDylk, I am your gym teacher, I expect you to try your hardest at everything you do in my class. Good luck." Then I saw him look over what I was wearing, and raise a black bushy brow. Was that my introduction to the class? "Okay everyone! Listen up! Ten Laps! Right Now! Go! Go! Go!" HE yelled, and blew his whistle.

I took a hint, and began running with the class. The ten laps were a breeze, I'm not even tired, I proudly finished, and went to the center with everyone to stretch. I stood by Mello, who was standing with a group of boys.

"Why are you dressed like a common hooker?" A burnette questioned bluntly.

My face went red. "Umm, well. I didn't know I had to pack gym clothes, and Mello offered, and… This was the result." He glared at his blonde boyfriend, who was trying to hold back a laugh.

A thin boy with black hair looked at Mello and grinned. "Aha, leave it to Mello eh? The academy's troll." He patted him on the back playfully.

"Fifty push-ups!" A musky voice yelled at everyone, minutes later, just as I was about finished "Fifty sit ups!" Ugh, I was getting tired now. "A hundred jumping jacks!" Hurry! Hurry! ONE! TWO! THREE!" HE counted loudly. "Everyone ten suicides! Start at that wall! Touch every single line, then run back to that wall! GO!" JESUS! THIS GYM HAS HUNDREDS OF LINES! Ten minutes later, when everyone finished, I felt like I was going to die. "Pick a line! Sixty bell hops!" THIS MAN SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED AROUND CHILDREN! Only half the class was done! "Okay good warm up guys!" WARM UP! "Now everyone go grab a medicine ball! You have ten seconds! Go!" Everyone sprinted to the equipment room, except for me who could barely walk. When I got my extremely heavy ball, and returned to the Slave drivers area, he told us to do three laps of lunges, while holding the ball above our heads. I finished this in fifteen minutes, I was the last person. Even the blonde, giggly, girls beat me! Mello, however, was the first one done. He didn't even look like he was sweating! Ugh, I am going to die here, in this class.

* * *

><p>Ahaha, I have some very lovely people whom are reviewing :D You guys are so nice! :D<p> 


	15. Go For the Ginger

Aha I wrote this while listening to various Vocaloid songs :3 Awesome!

* * *

><p>"Good job Matty." Mello came and patted my back roughly. "At least you finished without anything bad happening."<p>

I looked at him with horror in my eyes. "Anything bad happening? Like what?"

"Well… There was this one kid, he was a new student. In the first gym class he fainted, and had to go to the hospital, ugh. It was a big mess." Mello said casually. HOW CAN HE SAY THAT CASUALLY!

"Okay class we're going to play dodge ball! I'll separate you, SINGLE FILE!" Mr. VanDylk yelled, and Everyone ran to line up. "TEAM ONE!" He pointed to a brunette girl, then to a side of the gym. "TEAM TWO!" He pointed to the thin black haired boy who was talking to Mello. He went down the line, I'm on team two, I walked over to my side.

The blackette approached me steadily. "So, you're Mello's roomie? How is he?"

"Ummm, I don't know, he's ni-" I almost said nice. "He's well." I looked away.

"Aha lovely."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see it was a pretty blonde girl. "Hi, I'm Kandi, where'd you get your shorts? Their so nice." She smiled sweetly, I face palmed.

"Um, I… These aren't mine. You see Mello, he kinda picked my gym clothes up for me and…" I was interrupted by a blaring whistle. I noticed the blackette was laughing his ass off. "Shut up." I glared at him.

Mello was on the other team, and I watched helplessly as he whispered to another guy beside him, and pointed to me. They both laughed. Mother of God. Then I hear Mello yell out. "GO FOR THE GINGER!" Next thing I know, everyone, EVERYONE, is whipping dodge balls at me. I even saw kids on my team chuck some at me! I got hit in the face, the back, the stomach, the groin! **And I thought the warm up was bad!** I yelped pathetically, These kids can throw! When the dodge ball bullets were done I noticed I was sitting on my butt, covering my face. Wait, since when did I end up like this? Mello was laughing hysterically at me, he looked like he would die.

"Matt you're out!" Mr. VanDylk yelled. Mello got hit too in his violent laughing fit, so he walked off, still cackling, and came up to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled, no one heard except Mello tho, due to the ongoing gym class.

"That was SO funny!" He fell off the bench, and rolled on the floor laughing. "Aha, I do however apologize, I couldn't help it."

"Whatever." I look away, and hold my throbbing head.

"You're not seriously mad are you?" He asked.

"Aha, of course not! That was epic, why would something like that piss me off? You don't think I'm an actuall Princess do you?" I laughed lightly. I have to admit, that was cool. There is no denying it.

"Okay class go to the showers! Class is over!" The teacher yelled.

"Sh-showers?" I questioned.

"Yeah, after gym class everyone showers. Jesus where have you been, you greasy kid!" Mello joked.

"Like, together, and stuff." I couldn't help but ask.

"Ew no! God Matt, we have showers in our room FOR A REASON! GOD!" He walked off. Well, at least we don't all shower together. That would be terrifying!

* * *

><p>Poor Matt. HE doesn't get to shower with Mello! D: Well, this isn't an M rated fic DX<p> 


	16. The Albino Knows Best

Final chapter guys :D I dislike how I ended it -_- Oh well aha Thank you all who have read this far. This story was so much fun, and you all are amazing 'fans' to have. :)

* * *

><p>We changed In silence, our wandering eyes met several times. It was so awkward walking out, I just had to start some kind of conversation. "So, ugh, is that all for today?" Mello looked at me and nodded. "Oh, so… Now what?"<p>

"Well usually after classes it's free time. You can go talk to people, get something to eat, all that stuff." He did his hand motions again.

"Oh." I sighed. "Mello didn't seem to be in a talking mood anymore. I wonder what happened. "Okay. I'm just going to shower then." I stepped into the room, and went right to the bathroom. The shower was long, and steamy. Why did his mood change? And why did I become upset with him? I feel so tired now, tired, and confused. I fell against the back of the shower and held my face. The little beads of scalding water became almost unnoticeable. How come every time I see Mello's face, do I never want to leave? I had to practically force myself into the shower. What did that Near kid mean when he said love? Love is a state of mind, shared between a man and a woman, two guys is just weird. Why do I think of Mello as pretty? He's a boy, boy's aren't pretty. I was completely wrapped up in thought when a voice snapped me back into reality.

I recognized that soft mechanical tone from anywhere. "Mello, when are you going to just give in? This whole day you've been acting weird, and I know it has something to do with that Matt kid." Near? Why was he in the room, and were him and Mello having a non-violent conversation? About me?

"Jesus Near, I asked you to borrow your book, not for a fucking therapy session!" He was annoyed, I could hear it in his words. I slowly turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, and pressed my ear to the door. "Can you just leave?"

"Mello. Me and you don't get along. We both know that. But that doesn't mean we're not friends. We are two friends playing a game, and it can get scary at times, but in the end we will accomplish something great together. Now, you know I hate giving these lectures, and I don't understand this whole love thing, it is one of the subjects I never want to experience. It **scares **me. But I am pretty sure Matt likes you. He likes you a lot. You don't have to be so nervous around him." That little spiel sent shivers down my spine.

"Get out Near." Mello said harshly.

"Fine. But believe me, he likes you." I heard footsteps.

"Thank you." I could just barely make out. Then the door shut, silence fell over the dorm.

I looked over at my pile of dirty clothes. Near pretty much was able to sum all my feelings for Mello up into a few sentences. Am I really that obvious? I know I like Mello, I've known since the first time I thought he was bitchy. I denied it, but now everything has come out, and it's all thanks to a weird albino kid whom I've talked to for twenty minutes. 'Fuck it.' I thought.

I walked out of the bathroom, towel around my waist, and went right up to Mello. "Hmm, Matt?" He questioned as I stood right in front of him. I didn't say a word, I just took hold of his chin and kissed him, softly, and passionately.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go :) I already have an idea for a MelloxNear fic. I hope you all enjoyed my story. thank you. :)<p> 


	17. My Princess

I apolagize for doing this! I didn't like how I ended it, so I tried something with lots of humour, and cheesy fluff X3 Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Well, I just want to say hi to everyone. My little friend Matt started this story since the first day he came here eh? Well, he's been here for a few months now, and when I found out about this I felt left out. Jesus! Leave it to Princess to make a story and not even ask me about MY feelings! He's so inconsiderate.<p>

…Mello? What are you doing in my story… And I'm not inconsiderate! I didn't know you wanted to have your thoughts in this too! I'm sorry.

Oh really? Really Matt. WELL YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME, SO I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU PISSED OFF FOR THIS CHAPTER! Gawd!

Ugh, fine. Whatever, take the final chapter. Go crazy.

Thank you! Well, anyways, back to MY part of this story. About three months after Matty came here, we started getting closer. Me and him, we're boyfriends, its official.

One morning I woke up, at about three in the morning, and found who else but Princess snuggling to me. I yawned, I'm used to this by now, he has frequent nightmares so when he does I let him sleep with me. I calm him. Aha, man I'm so awesome, I calm myself! I gently brushed crimson hair off of his face, and looked at him in his slumber.

Matt must have noticed this, for he opened his green eyes sleepily, and looked at me. "M-Mello…" He murmured.

I laughed quietly. "Go back to bed, it's okay." I soon followed him.

The next morning I woke up, and shook him away gently. "Come on, time for science." I joked. He got up drearily, sleep still present in his eyes. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my hair, normal things. Matty usually showers at night, so he just gets dressed, and stuff.

I closed the door softly as we left, off to science. Matt, what can I say? This is horribly cheesy, but, I do love my Princess.

* * *

><p>Well, Thank you... Again :3<p> 


End file.
